Soviet Union (ARPA)
The Soviet Union, officially known as the Union of Soviet Socialist Republic, is a socialist state located in Eurasia. Unlike the real-life Soviet Union, it didn't disband. History The USSR was created after a revolution lead by a bald man named Vladimir Lenin. After winning World War II, the Soviet Union entered a nuclear arms race with the United States of America, forming alliances with Argentina, China, Cuba, India, Indonesia, and many more. They were the first country to ever send a satellite and a man to space, although losing in the title of the first man on the moon to the US. The Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962 ended with the placing of nuclear missiles on Cuba, further degrading its relationship with the US. The emergence of the internet brought significant attention throughout the world and the Soviets were the second country to use the internet as their weapon. Starting from normal hacking and eventually cyber warfare, the USSR has become the world's number #1 creator of virus monsters and most of them are used to invade the USA's communication networks. They've met the opposition and the strongest defense the US has, Ultraman ARPA, and are eager to eliminate it. Information * Motto: Unity and Equality * Anthem: That one Soviet Anthem * Capital: Moscow * Largest City: Moscow * Official Languages: Russian * National Language: Russian * Denonym: Soviet * Government: Federal Marxist–Leninistone-party constitutional socialist republic * Current Leader: Imran Zakhaev * State Religion: None (state atheism) * Currency: Soviet ruble * Colonies/Territories: Afghanistan, Armenia, Azerbajian, Belarus, Estonia, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Lativa, Lithuania, Russia, Tajikistan, Turkeministan, Ukraine, Uzbekistan * Allies: Albania, Argentina, Cuba, Czechoslovakia, Hungary, India, Iraq, Mongolia, North Korea, Peru, Poland, Romania, Yugoslavia Technology The Soviet Union has always lagged behind the US in technological development. What they lack in technological superiority, they make it up with strength and powerful yet impractical techs. Nuclear Energy and Weapons The Soviet Union have long enjoyed the superiority of nuclear weapons, having the most stockpile of nuclear missiles and more nuclear power plants than the US. The missiles have a larger yield and are more likely to spread considerable amounts of radiation compared to the Minuteman missiles the US has. Unfortunately, the missiles are often unstable, mostly experimental, and cannot be fired across long distances, hence why they put missile silos in Cuba. Their nuclear power plants have flaws in design although the use of duct tapes proved enough to prevent them from exploding. Virus Monsters The Soviets created Virus Monsters, because they thought that the Americans are more afraid of King Kong than a fleet of Star Destroyers and a giant planet destroying moon-like super weapon lead by a dark and edgy space samurai with asthma. Like every Soviet products, they are large, strong, and powerful yet are slow and time consuming to create. Notable Organizations * Black Hand * KGB Trivia * It didn't disband because both Mikhail Gorbachev and Ronald Reagan were assassinated, making peace impossible. Category:Sentinel 72